


Let's Go For a Drive

by scottoying



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottoying/pseuds/scottoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing Broadway songs in the car became a regular occurrence for the pair, something that helped pass the time when dealing with terrible Los Angeles traffic and let them unwind after stressful days.<br/>~<br/>Inspired by the video of Darren singing Hopelessly Devoted to You in his car. Songs quoted in the fic are "Hello!" from TBOM, "Happy To Keep His Dinner Warm" from H2$, "Midnight Radio", and "Origin of Love" from Hedwig and The Angry Inch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go For a Drive

It had started on a muggy day in 2011, after they finally got their shit together on the tour. Darren hadn’t wanted to go to Trader Joe’s, but he was completely out of bagels and there was no way that he could survive the upcoming Glee rehearsals without his morning fix. 

“Are the bagels that important? Are they _really_ worth it?” Chris pressed, splayed out shirtless on Darren’s bed, a light flush dusting his cheeks and chest. He rolled onto his side to face Darren, fingers tracing mindless circles on the linen and looking up seductively through his eyelashes. “I could think of a million better ways to be spending our time right now.”

Darren groaned and laid on the bed, reaching forward to stop his boyfriend’s hands. “Chris, please. You know how important the Joe’s bagels are for my daily routine. I would lose any ability to function like a normal human being.”

Chris scoffed. “You? Normal human? Lies. Even with the bagels, you’re the weirdest person on the planet,” he joked, jabbing his pointer finger into Darren’s soft stomach. 

“Oof… One more quip like that, mister, and that’s no more blowjobs for you,” Darren scolded, eyes narrowing. Chris raised an eyebrow, disbelief clear on his features. “…That’s a lie. I love your dick too much,” the older man admitted with a pout.

“Don’t I know it?” Chris smirked, tilting his head forward and capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. It turned dirty, Chris pulling on Darren’s bottom lip with his teeth, his blunt fingernails trailing down his chest and stomach. Darren matched his passion with ease, breathing the pale man in like oxygen and greedily squeezing the younger’s ass. His hands got as far as Darren’s waistband before the other man broke away, getting off the bed and sweeping his hands through his curls. Chris whined at the loss and frowned, forcing himself to sit up.

“That was evil. I… focus.” Darren huffed out, visibly turned on but trying, with much difficulty, to cool himself down. “Bagels, Chris. I need my bagels.”

Chris barked out a laugh at his internal struggle, scooting across the bed so that he could stand up in front of the shorter man. “Okay,” he relented, wrapping his arms around Darren’s tiny waist. “We can go to Trader Joe’s together to get your damn bagels. But as soon as we get back here, you owe me a blowjob.”

Darren smiled, his hooded eyes brightening. “Deal.”

Ten minutes later, the pair were in Darren’s car, baseball caps on their heads and sunglasses perched upon their noses. Chris sat with his boyfriend’s phone in his hand, scrolling through his music library with a mixture of disgust and fascination.

“Your music taste is so sporadic. It’s like you gave your phone to a three year old and they just bought every song they saw on the iTunes charts.”

Darren fake gasped, comical shock crossing his face as he turned on the engine. “Well excuse me, Colfer. Who knew you were such a music snob? Oh, wait. Everybody.” Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Darren cut him off. “I honestly cannot think of a single time where you let me play a song from my library without you skipping it. I don’t care if the song is ‘too mainstream’- if it’s good, it’s good. But you? You’re a snob, Chris Colfer,” Darren finished, pulling out of his driveway and shifting onto the main road.

Chris bristled. “Alright, fine. We can listen to your ragtag collection of music.” He pinched his nose, scrolling through the list of songs once more and sighed heavily. “Scratch that idea. I need consistency or I’m going to lose my mind. We’re listening to Broadway,” he decided, selecting the Book of Mormon soundtrack.

A grin broke across Darren’s face as the ‘ding’ of the first song spilled from the speakers. “Ha! I knew there would be something you liked. Variety is key, m- _and I would like to share with you the most amazing book_!”

Chris rolled his eyes, trying to seem indifferent but his face betraying him, his lips curving up into a smile. He laughed and joined in at the next line. “ _My name is Elder Grant. It’s a book about America a long, long time ago._ ”

The two continued singing along all the way to the local Trader Joe’s, barely containing their giggles when “Hasa Diga Eebowai” started blaring from Darren’s speakers. Though they couldn’t sing in the store for fear of getting recognized, Chris still whispered some of the lyrics in Darren’s ear as he was searching through the highly stocked aisles for his precious bagels. 

By the time they returned to Darren’s apartment, the two were so high on each other’s energy that they forgot that Darren has neighbors, and while their “voices are lovely”, the lyrics were “wildly inappropriate” for their six year old to hear and they would “appreciate silence”. 

Singing Broadway songs in the car became a regular occurrence for the pair, something that helped pass the time when dealing with terrible Los Angeles traffic and let them unwind after stressful days.  
~~~  
One of the most memorable “car jams” that they’ve had was not too long after the first one. Darren had just gotten the call about How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, and Chris suggested that they take a drive out of town for the day. 

Chris showed up at Darren’s door with a new album in his music library and a proud look on his face, promptly dragging his boyfriend out of the doorway and pressing a soft kiss to his confused lips. 

“What are- where are we-” Darren spluttered, but Chris simply shook his head, pushing the man in the direction of his car. Chris opened up the passenger door and guided the smaller man to it, chuckling lightly.

“Shush, just get in the car and let’s drive.”

Darren nodded, dumbfounded, and sat down in the seat, looking over at Chris. His boyfriend, Chris, his costar, his partner, the love of his l— Blue eyes locked with his, and the world slowed. He didn’t even register the man pressing play on his phone, causing the How To Succeed soundtrack to trickle from the speakers. Chris beamed at Darren, and then his lips were forming words, congratulations and gushing compliments. But Darren didn’t move a muscle, staring slack jawed at the gorgeous, flustered man in front of him.

“I am just so proud of you and I really-”

“I love you.”

Chris paused, obviously taken aback. “You- what?”

“I definitely love you.” Darren smiled, a warmth filling his chest and engulfing his brain. 

“Me too. I do, too. I mean- God, I love you,” Chris breathed, his trembling hand reaching across the divider to caress Darren’s face, thumb swiping over his cheekbone. Their lips met with haste, the shared confession palpably electric in the air and adding weight to every touch. When they parted, Chris, with a fresh blush blooming across his cheeks, was the first to speak. 

“So… now that _that’s_ done. Where to, Mr. Finch? Perhaps New Rochelle?”

Darren’s laugh was wet, tinged with tears that he hadn’t realized were beginning to fall. “ _Oh to be loved by a man I respect…_ ” he sang softly as a response, love radiating from every fiber of his being. With that, Chris started the car and they drove, promises of the future ringing clear and loud with every mile.  
~~~  
“Chris, I did it. I fucking did it,” Darren exhaled. “I know you’re probably busy writing right now but I just got the call and I fucking got it, man. I’m the next Hedwig. I’m gonna call everyone I know now and tell them- oh, shit! I have to call my mom! And Chuck! Damn, I’m terrible. Anyway, I’m on my way home and I love you and please don’t let Cooper eat the leftovers that I left on the counter. See you soon.” Darren hung up, smiling at the roof of his car. The Hedwig and the Angry Inch soundtrack was blasting from his speakers, the bass guitar thrumming into his soul. He didn’t sing along though, it felt wrong to sing without Chris. Instead, he let the music be the magnetic force directing his car home. 

It was about thirty minutes later when he pulled into their driveway, heart pounding in anticipation. He had no idea whether Chris had listened to the message or not. He was probably in his office wrapped up in his fantasy world, consumed by magical creatures and situations. Regardless, he slammed his car door shut, speed walking toward the front door. As he was pulling his key out of his pocket, Chris opened the door and rushed into his arms. 

“You did it,” the taller man whispered, kissing his neck softly. “I am so proud of you.”

Darren stepped back and held out his hand, keys glinting in his palm. “Let’s go for a fucking drive.”

The couple didn’t make it twenty minutes before wanting to turn around. Chris was singing along to “The Long Grift”, animatedly performing like they were truly at a rock concert, when they hit the first patch of traffic. Darren shouted colorful words at the cars in front of him, veins protruding from the side of his neck. He looked over at the man next to him, seemingly unaffected by his surroundings.  
“Chris, this was so fucking stupid. It’s December, the tourists, why did we do this,” Darren babbled, dropping his head against the steering wheel with a groan. Chris paused the music and glared at the frustrated man next to him.

“Because it’s a tradition. For three and a half years we have celebrated every success by driving in this ridiculous traffic and singing along to Broadway musicals. You got the role as Hedwig, your dream role. This one hundred percent warrants a car jam.”

Darren felt a smile creep across his face. “I love you.”  
Chris smirked and shot him a wink, turning the music back on. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Okay. I think we should get married,” Darren offered, waggling his eyebrows.

“Really? Oh, so that’s what the ring on my left hand is for. And here I thought it was just a really small cock ring that I was wearing as an inside joke, tricking all of my friends. Man, that’s lame.”

“I take it back. I _hate_ you.”

“Gasp! The Twitter haters will have a field day. You’re lucky I didn’t record that and accidentally leak it online.”

“Oh my God, Chris!”

Darren’s fiancé challenged him with a single twitch of an eyebrow. “What?”  
“I do love you.”

Chris laughed loudly. “You big sap. I love you too, do you really think I’d say yes if I didn’t?”

They both smiled contently at each other, the Hedwig soundtrack continuing to play in the background. Silence stretched on as the music transitioned, the traffic at a standstill. But then the song changed over, and Chris glanced up in alarm. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head vehemently. “No, don’t you dare.”

Darren nodded his head, matching him shake for shake and proceeding to belt out the chorus.  
“ _And you’re shining, like the brightest star_ ,” he crooned, allowing his emotion to take the lead. “ _A transmission on the midnight radio_.”

A sob broke Darren out of his trance. Chris was crying, legitimately crying, with his hand covering his mouth. Guilt crept up inside of Darren, making him turn down the volume. “Shit, Chris, I’m sorry! No, babe don’t cry, I didn’t know that song was so emotional for you.”

“It’s not just the fucking song, Darren,” Chris retorted, and then softer, “It’s you as well.”

“Awwwwww,” Darren started, heart swelling in his chest. “I’m touched, really-”

“You’re just so,” Chris waved his hands around, blubbering. He glanced over at Darren and inhaled sharply. “How am I supposed to sit in the audience and watch you sing that without losing it?”

Darren blushed. “Oh,” and then after processing what he said, “Wait, you’re actually going to come? Like, sit with everyone in the audience, not backstage?” 

Chris wiped the tears with his sleeve, taking a deep breath. “I think… yeah. If you want me to.”

“ _Chris._ Always.” Darren whispered, grabbing Chris’ hand and interlocking their fingers. The volume of cars started to lessen, allowing Darren the opportunity to take the nearby exit and turn back towards home. Chris, still sniffling, snatched the phone out of the holder and located the song he was looking for, pressing play. 

A single violin chord sent Chris into a laughing fit, switching from one extreme to the other. Robert Westenberg’s strong tenor filled the car, complaining about the agony of being a prince. Chris attempted to sing along, but he couldn’t get the words out without breaking out in giggles.  
“This song- just. _Agony!_ ” He yelled, hysterical laughter punctuating every word. Darren chuckled at the sound, humming along to the comical ah’s. 

A few songs later, they pulled into their driveway completely drained, stomachs hurting from laughing. With the music stopped and engine off, a companionable silence fell across them, their breathing rhythmic, slow, and controlled. Chris was the first to break it.

“I was serious, you know.”

“Hmm?” Darren questioned, head tilting slightly.

“About coming to the show,” he clarified. “I think… I think I’m ready.”

The older man bit his lip bashfully, cheeks twitching up in a simper. “I know,” he said matter-of-factly. A loud bark interrupted the moment, startling the pair. 

Chris, wide-eyed from adrenaline, started to unbuckle his seatbelt and open up the passenger door. “Cooper probably heard the car pull in. I swear, that dog is so needy.”

Darren sniggered, following his fiancé up from the car to the front door. They barely made it inside before their golden retriever pounced, wagging his tail furiously and wedging his way between them. The puppy trailed them like a shadow as they set their things on the kitchen table, whining obnoxiously. Chris picked up the toy that was on the floor and chucked it in the opposite direction, effectively leading the dog away.

Darren turned toward Chris, eyes softening. “So,” he purred, hands wrapping around the taller man’s waist and settling on the swell of his ass. 

“So,” Chris mimicked, putting his palms on Darren’s chest, silver ring glimmering in the soft light. Darren nestled his head into the crook of Chris’ neck, lips grazing the silky skin and inhaling his scent. “Have I ever told you much I love you?” 

“Every day, but it never gets old,” Chris murmured, trailing his fingers down his chest. The other man moved his hands from the back and caught Chris’ wrist, thumb caressing the delicate flesh.  
“Good,” Darren whispered. He lifted his head and pressed a small kiss to the man’s cheek. “I love you.”

Chris intertwined their fingers and kissed him, soft and sweet. “I love you too, and congratulations,” he remarked, giving the darker man’s hand a squeeze. Darren beamed. 

“Speaking of, I’m gonna need to _practice,_ ” Darren said cheekily, raising his eyebrows. “Wanna help?”

Chris guffawed, pulling his fiancé in the direction of their bedroom. They moved at a lightning speed, tripping over themselves in their haste. “Is that a yes?” Darren questioned, breath stilted from a mixture of running and arousal. He didn’t respond until they reached the door, Darren looking at him expectedly. Chris reached out and grabbed the man’s shirt, pulling him flush against his body. “I thought you’d never ask,” he growled, kissing him with fervor. 

_So we wrapped our arms around each other, trying to shove ourselves back together. We were making love…_  
That’s the origin of love.  
END


End file.
